


Boom

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Buffy's rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

Angel is left unscathed, but Gunn has several nasty cuts and Wesley knows he'll be bruised in the morning. They make their way quickly to the car. Climbing in, Giles has returned to himself, Ripper fading away now that Buffy is safe. He holds her close, wanting to reassure himself she's really okay. She clings to him, whispering his name like a mantra. He kisses her quickly as Angel starts the car.

"I'd drive faster if I were you," Giles remarks.

Angel looks puzzled, but puts the pedal to the floor. They are several block away when it happens. A huge explosion, causing everyone to flinch. A huge fireball leapt into the night sky, lighting everything for miles.

"What the hell was that?" Gunn asks.

"Rupert, what did you do?" Wes questions.

"It was a magical bomb. I spoke the spell as we were leaving."

"It won't work, they'll just rebuild," Angel points out.

"Yes, but now they know the consequences of trying to mess with the Slayer."

They are silent as they drive back to the hotel, the sirens echoing in the distance. Buffy's calmed and she looks up at him.

"You came."

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

She kisses him passionately. Then she looks at the other three.

"Thank you. For helping."


End file.
